


Precious Little Star

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Dick's first daughter. Bruce's first grandchild. It's a hell of an impact.





	Precious Little Star

Dick stood in the Watch Tower after five days of excruciating pain, his hand and arm were casted, Kori lay asleep in the hospital bed, and finally resting.

He sat with his girlfriend as he traced her cheek, and smiled a bit.

Five days.

But they had planned for this, prepped for this. He had been realistic with Kori about what was going on with her and her powers. He didn’t want her annihilating Gotham, or San Francisco, which was a real possibility. Which is what Victor had prepped for, built it up even, despite the JL’s protest, a fully functioning, Power Dampening, hospital labor wing for the Watch Tower. Which was smart, as other aliens admitted to a future on Earth, and not wanting to cause harm if they couldn’t control their powers, with staff that understood what these women could do and how to handle them and not give out their secret identities.

Which was what Victor had imposed on the JL when he walked into the Watch Tower.

In the basinet beside him, weighting six pounds and eleven ounces, eighteen and a half inches long, was easily the most perfect being he had ever laid eyes upon.

She was perfect! And he’d kick the ass of any doctor who said differently.

She had dark, amber skin tone, brilliant, solid, glowing, parakeet green eyes, Kori’s beautiful bone structure, though he was pretty sure she had his mouth, and the shape of his eyes, there was black fuzz on her head, tightly curled, and he could see he light purply undertones of a dark fire there. No doubt when her hair grew out it would be a flaming mass just like her mom’s was. She was perfect!

Dr. Caitlin Snow had been here, she might have been the Flash family doctor but Dick wanted the best, and Wally had promised that Caitlin could help. Caitlin had too, been completely calm throughout all of this and had safely delivered his baby girl, and Kori had survived the pain of all that with Caitlin’s help. Well, Caitlin and a few other doctors. Bruce had been of huge help, as had Victor, and Leslie had helped even though she didn’t need to.

Dick pulled Kori’s knuckles up to his lips and smiled as he watched Kori and his hand rested on his tiny daughter’s belly as he rubbed it.

“Dick,” Kori’s head turned to him, her eyes were bleary, bright, and her orange flames were matted with sweat.

“Hey babe,” he smiled as he looked at her.

“The baby?” Kori hummed, shifting a bit.

“She’s perfect, wanna see her?” Dick asked. He didn’t need the answer as he was already picking their daughter up and gingerly placing her in Kori’s arms. Kori smiled as she held their daughter.

“She’s beautiful!”

“Just perfect,” Dick smiled as he slid onto the bed and pulled his world into his arms. He kissed Kori’s brow, smiling as it felt perfect now. He felt complete, felt at home, and happy now.

“Mmm…” Kori hummed, her eyes were glued to their daughter.

“What happened?” she asked touching his casted arm.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s worth it,” Dick assured Kori as she looked at their daughter again.

“What do we name her?” Kori asked.

“Mmm… I was thinking, we never really did agree on a name,” he chuckled.

“She is never going to Tamaran,” Kori warned.

“So And’r is not going to be a name for her?” Dick asked in shock. He had been prepared to fight tooth and nail just to hyphenate his name with his daughter’s; so she’d remembered that he was her father. Kori had tried to leave once before he just didn’t want her to take his daughter with them.

“She is a Grayson,” Kori said softly. “We might not be married, yet. But… I love you Dick Grayson. I love you.”

“Okay, so she’s a Grayson,” he smiled. Kissing her temple he touched his daughter’s hair and smiled.

“And I wish her to know her family… and family names are important to Tamaraneans,” Kori said carefully.

“So what were you thinking?” Dick asked. He’d name their daughter whatever Kori wanted so long as she stayed, they stayed, he wanted them for forever. He wanted Kori, and he had to continue to work on proving that to her with the Barbara debacle then so be it. He’d do whatever was needed to keep Kori, he loved her.

“Your mother,” Kori said. “You said her name was Mary.”

“Yeah, you want to name her for my mother?” Dick asked in baffled disbelief.

“Yes, but… Tamaranean,” she whispered.

“Whatever you want,” Dick promised as he pulled her tighter into him.

“Mar'i Grayson,” Kori smiled.

“Mar'i Grayson, I like it, another Flying Grayson; a real flying Flying Grayson, oh God! She’s going to fly, how are we going to do that!?” Dick sputtered as the thought hit him again.

“We will handle it,” Kori giggled as she let her head fall back, to kiss him lightly. He hugged her tightly and smiled, this was his world. And it was pretty perfect to him.

“She’s perfect, Kori, absolutely perfect,” Dick said as he rubbed his thumb gently over Mar'i’s head and smiled at his girlfriend. “Never seen anything so perfect,” Dick murmured.

“Me neither.”

Dick looked at his daughter again, ten toes, ten fingers, four limbs, she was perfect, and now she was staring at them with bleary, trusting glowing green eyes and he would admit to having never seen anything this perfect. Not even Kori; the love of his life, had looked this mesmerizingly perfect. He had helped create her, he was a part of her, she was a part of him, she was gorgeous. Mar'i Grayson was gorgeous.

“She’s going to grow up being a little heart breaker,” he predicted. “Just like her mother.”

“She will probably be more like you,” Kori giggled.

Dick didn’t counter. She’d be like both of them no doubt.

* * *

 

Bruce walked through the Watch Tower, to the private secured area, where few doctors were working. The secret identities were concealed, and security clearances handed out with care. Dr. Caitlin Snow was of the highest clearance as she had been around when Barry Allen and Wally West I’s own powers had manifested, she was the lead in her field of studying genetic mutations, and meta humans, and had ties with S.T.A.R. Labs. Her work in Central City was revolutionary, and Wally had said that Caitlin could help Kori through her pregnancy which had lead to the JL having to learn how seriously under prepared they were for things like this.

The founding members, like Barry and Jefferson, had reluctantly revealed to having doctors who had helped them with their powers and monitoring their health. Dr. Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. Killer Frost had been more than willing to step into the JL as a member, both as a doctor and Killer Frost, but she refused to work outside of Central City or her team as Killer Frost. Dr. Lynn Stewart had come to the fold of the JL with great reluctance and mostly a wish to help her daughters and their developing powers. Medical student Anissa Pierce, a.k.a. Thunder was primed to come into the JL, following her father’s and her mother’s footsteps and taking a role in the JL. But they were merely the start for this reform.

Not that it was something Bruce worried about. The only reason that he had willingly allowed the JL’s help in this matter was because of Kori’s physiology and her powers. The entire knowledge of Kori’s pregnancy though was sealed information outside of those select few asked to help Kori with this process. Dr. Caitlin Snow, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, J’onn Jonz, and himself were the only ones aware of Kori’s identity and the identity of her child’s father, which he felt was for the best. Of course Clark, Wally, and Diana were aware of Dick and Kori, and their child, but that too was sealed information from the general JL members, and the public.

Bruce walked into a room filled with scans, full body scans, of a baby, and Caitlin looking at them.

Bruce did not pull off his cowl, though he was aware that Caitlin knew who he was.

“How is the child?” Bruce asked.

“Mother and Child are well. The heat that Kori generates is that of a star, I’m amazed she didn’t burn us all to death during her labor,” Caitlin said. “The Tamaranean physiology is unlike any I’ve ever seen, all these heat scans, and this MRI, these CAT scans, it’s amazing. And on a genetic level the difference between Kori and Dick is great, but the fact they conceived a child is amazing. Kori said she was infertile because of genetic testing done on her as a slave. If that’s the case, perhaps she was only sterile with other Tamaranean males, but the line up between her DNA and a human’s DNA, she was able to conceive a stable life form. It’s rather amazing.

“Also, you said her powers are fueled by her emotions. From the scans I’ve run on Kori and her child, it is likely that her child will inherit her powers, I wish to consult Lynn on this, as she is the best neurologist I’ve met, but not without consulting you first. I know how the Bats are about their identities,” Caitlin said quickly. “But I’m a geneticist, not a neurologist, I would like a second opinion to confirm what I’m seeing and thinking.”

“I will take these scans, consult with someone I know,” he said honestly.

“Alright, but you should know that genetically there’s nothing wrong with the child, I don’t foresee any horrid complications. She’s got five stomachs though, five, not nine, and she seems much more fragile than her mother, more human, also her bone structure, I’ll need to watch her grow but she looks like she’s got both her father’s and her mother’s skeletal structure, but she favors her mother.”

Bruce nodded as he looked at the scans.

“I think she’ll be more powerful than her mother though. She’s strong,” Caitlin said.

“No complications?” Bruce asked looking at Kori’s scans.

“Not as far as I can tell, but we’ll keep them here for the week to monitor them,” Caitlin informed him.

Bruce grunted, he didn’t want to have his son’s heart aching from this if there was complications and they did nothing. He looked at the monitor of Dick sitting with Kori and his child. He remembered being in a room like this with Selina, Helena and Terry earlier in the year.

“You can go to them,” Caitlin said.

“In a minute,” he replied as he just watched for a moment. He waited as he watched his son with his child. There was a softness in Bruce, that gentle serenity that settled over him seeing his eldest like this with Kori and the child.

Leaving Caitlin he walked to the room now and lightly knocked. Dick looked up, his domino mask secured and in place as Kori’s head came up too. Her grip on her child tighten and he supposed he deserved that.

“Hey B,” Dick smiled. “This is Mar'i,” his eldest softly informed him as he walked over to them.

He looked down at a little girl with black curls, hints of flames at the ends, her eyes were bright glowing green, she had Dick’s mouth for sure.

“She looks like you, Star,” he said. “She’s got your mouth though.” He looked at his eldest who grinned.

“You think?”

“Yes,” he answered. “You’ll be here for a week, for observation, if you need aid my home is open, or you can return to your home.”

“Thanks B, we’ll… we’ll think about it,” Dick said as he stroked Mar'i’s head. Bruce gingerly reached out, slowly as he felt Kori watching his every move for a threat and traced Mar'i’s cheek gingerly. The little baby looked at him with wide green eyes.

She was precious, just like Helena, or Terry, or Lian, and he smiled a bit at his granddaughter; if he had the right to think of her as such. He hoped he could, because he wanted to remain in Dick’s life.

“She’s perfect,” Bruce said to Kori and he saw his son’s girlfriend’s eyes widen as she looked uncertainly to him. “You must be very proud.”

“Would… Would you like to hold her?” Kori asked softly.

Bruce didn’t get a chance to respond before Kori deposited the baby in his arms and he gingerly held her, supporting her head. She was smaller than Helena, and smaller than Terry, she was so fragile in his arms, but he softened a bit as he held his finger for her to grasp. A tiny firm grip caught it with determined strength.

“She is beautiful,” he said as he looked back to Kori and offered her back to her mother.

“Thank you,” Kori smiled as she took Mar'i back.

“Robin will by tomorrow, Red Robin will be by tonight,” Bruce said.


End file.
